


Rain Drops

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Happy, Pain, could be read as platonic, gerard is in the hospital or smth, sad boys, why cant anything b happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You can cry y’know. You don’t always have to be the strong one.”





	Rain Drops

Frank rested his head on Mikey’s shoulder, completely silent. The wood of the Way’s deck was damp beneath where he sat, and the wind was blowing droplets of rain on him. He sat there, shivering in Mikey’s sweatpants, watching it rain. He turned his head, and buried his face in Mikey’s shoulder, and let out a sob. Mikey shifted to wrap his arm around Frank. His face was completely emotionless. Frank lifted his head, and looked at Mikey. 

“You can cry y’know. You don’t always have to be the strong one.” At Frank’s words, Mikey broke. His crying was ugly, messy, and heartbreaking. He cried, and cried until tears wouldn’t come out. Frank held him, crying tears of his own. 

And so they sat there, two broken boys, holding each other and crying in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this bc i love my sad boys............... but idk


End file.
